Mr Saxobeat
by Rhe Muliya Young
Summary: What does it feel when you were stuck in a stupid love triangle? Well, that was their problem. A GaaHina fanfiction dedicated for GHLP#3.


**What does it feels when you were stuck in a stupid love triangle? Well, that was their problem. A GaaHina fanfiction dedicated for GHLP#3.**

**Mr. Saxobeat, A GaaHina fanfiction dedicated for GHLP#3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Desclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Rhe Muliya Young borrows the characters. This scene inspired by 'The Perks of Being a Wallflower-Stephen Chbosky'. **

**Song: One more night by Maroon5, Beauty and a beat by Justin Bieber, This Kiss by Carly Rae Jepsen, and Stereo Love by Edward Maya feat Vyka Jigulina. **

**The title is Mr. Saxobeat, song by Alexandra Stan.**

**Please enjoy this one!**

**Warning : AU, OOC, lime semi M, Typos, etc.**

**Dont like? GTFO!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara sedang menyetir Aventador silvernya. Disamping kanannya duduk seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek yang menjadi kekasihnya sejak dua hari yang lalu. Sementara di kursi penumpang, ada seorang pria _blonde_ bernama Naruto dan kekasihnya Hinata. Mereka berempat hendak pergi kerumah Chojuro, teman sekampus yang menggelar pesta ulang tahun pada malam itu.

Lagu milik Maroon5 dengan judul One More Night berputar di music player, menemani kesunyian di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati.

"Wah, kira-kira pesta dirumah Chojuro nanti meriah tidak ya." Matsuri mencoba memecah keheningan dengan mengajak Gaara mengobrol.

Pria yang diajak bicara sama sekali tak menanggapi perkataannya.

Ia yang sudah biasa mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Gaara hanya menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Gadis itu rupanya memiliki tingkat kesabaran yang amat tinggi dalam menghadapi sikap acuh Gaara. Lagipula mungkin Gaara sedang fokus menyetir mobilnya, jadi Matsuri berfikir positif saja.

Tapi, pemikiran Matsuri ternyata salah. Penyebab Gaara mengacuhkannya bukan karena sedang fokus menyetir. Melainkan fokus memandangi kaca kopkit yang menampakkan bayangan Naruto sedang menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata dengan tangan kanannya, sedang tangan kiri pria jabrik itu digunakan untuk memeluk pinggang ramping Hinata yang wajahnya merona karena perlakuan Naruto. Gaara mendecih dan mengumpat berkali-kali dalam hati.

.

.

_**Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me loving you. Got you stuck on my body, on my body like tattoo. Try to tell you 'no' but my body keeps on telling you 'yes'. **_

.

.

Alunan lagu itu seolah mengejek Gaara yang sedang terbakar api cemburu karena Naruto.

Cemburu? Padahal mereka 'kan memang berpacaran, dan dia sendiri juga sudah berpacaran dengan Matsuri. Pantaskah jika Gaara merasa cemburu?

Sebenarnya, Gaara memang telah lama memutuskan untuk memendam perasaannya pada Hinata sejak Naruto resmi berpacaran dengan gadis bermata lavender itu. Tapi, ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia juga ingin memiliki Hinata.

Gaara ingin memegang tangannya,

ingin memeluk tubuhnya,

ingin mencium bibirnya,

dan ingin...

"CKIIIITTT"

Mobil keluaran Lamborghini itu oleng dan hampir saja tertabrak sebuah truk dibelakangnya, gara-gara si pemegang stir melamun. Semua orang yang ada di dalam mobil pun panik.

"Oi hati-hati dong Ra! Kau membahayakan kita semua. Bagaiman kalau kita kecelakaan dan terluka parah, hah?" Naruto yang kesal mengomeli Gaara habis-habisan, seperti seorang ibu yang sedang mengomeli anaknya.

Matsuri yang terlihat khawatir 'pun memegangi pundak kiri Gaara, "Ada apa Gaara-kun?" Namun pria bermarga Sabaku itu hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. Pria itu sama saja cari masalah bila mengungkapkan hal yang sebenarnya.

Dengan memutuskan untuk memendam perasaannya, Ia pun mengemudikan mobilnya yang berada di bahu jalan masuk kembali ke jalur tol. Tanpa ada yang menyadari, dari belakang Hinata memandangi Gaara dengan raut wajah khawatir dan sedikit, iba, ?

.

.

.

"Minna-san selamat datang!" Chojuro menyambut kedatangan Naruto, Hinata, Gaara dan Matsuri dirumahnya dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Chojuro!" Naruto yang masih memeluk Hinata menepuk bahu Chojuro. Naruto adalah sahabat baik Chojuro. Mereka bertemu tidak sengaja saat pria blonde itu sedang berlibur di Kiri 3 tahun lalu. "Aku sungguh tak menyangka kau tumbuh secepat itu" imbuhnya.

Matsuri yang juga kebetulan merupakan teman sekelasnya Chojuro menjabat tangan si pemuda yang identik dengan kacamata tebalnya itu. "Selamat ulang tahun Chojuro-san."

"Terimakasih teman-teman silahkan masuk kedalam, nikmati jamuan dan hidangannya" Dengan sopan seperti biasa, Chojuro mempersilahkan empat orang tamunya memasuki ruang pesta.

Pesta ulang tahun Chojuro berlangsung sangat meriah. Ruangamnya disulap sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat cozy. Ditambah dengan hiasan-hiasan khas birthday party yang menambah kesan extravagance. Bahkan pria berambut abu-abu itu mengundang sebuah band ternama juga, untuk menjamu para tamu undangannya. Maklum saja, Chojuro merupakan keponakan dari wali kota Kiri bernama Mei Terumi.

Naruto duduk di sofa dengan Hinata dan dua orang sahabatnya, Yagura dan Ao, mereka berempat mengobrol sembari menikmati hidangan. Sedangkan Gaara hanya duduk di minibar bersama Matsuri yang mulai bosan karena dari tadi kekasihnya itu diam saja.

.

.

.

"Selamat malam minna-san! Selamat menikmati pestanya!" Suara si host kocak Suigetsu yang berdiri diatas panggung sembari menggenggam mic menggema diseluruh ruangan, menarik perhatian semua orang.

"Sekarang waktunya mengadakan permainan, bagaimana minna-san kalian setuju?" pria berambut putih seperti salju itu memberi jeda sejenak sambil menyebar seringai pada para hadirin. Tepat seperti dugaan, audience pun berteriak histeris dengan serempak menandakan mereka menyetujui usulnya.

"Baiklah, begini aturan permainannya, aku akan melemparkan bola bisball ini kepada kalian, selama musik masih berputar kalian harus melemparkannya ke siapa saja, dan saat musik berhenti, orang yang terakhir memegang bola ini harus maju kedepan dan melakukan tantangan-tantangan di kertas-kertas yang sudah disiapkan di dalam guci ini, kalian semua mengerti?"

Sorakan antusias para hadirin yang mengerti pun menjawab pertanyaan si host tadi. "Baiklah mari kita mulai sekarang."

.

.

.

Saat musik berputar, bola bisball itu pun terlempar dari satu tangan ke tangan lain, berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain.

Musik pun berhenti. Kalian pasti bisa menebak siapa yang terakhir memegang bola itu? Ya, bola itu kini ada digenggaman tangan Gaara. Seketika suara riuh para hadirin menggema. Para hadirin tahu kalau Gaara merupakan pria terpandang di kota yang bertetangga dengan Kiri, yaitu Suna.

"Wow Gaara-san kau orang yang beruntung, ayo maju kesini!" Suigetsu yang masih di tempat yang sama, memberikan senyumnya untuk Gaara.

"MAJU, MAJU, MAJU, MAJU!" Para hadirin serempak menyuruh Gaara maju ke panggung. Matsuri paham akan sifat Gaara, dia pasti tidak suka hal seperti ini, "Ayolah Gaara-kun tunjukkan kemampuanmu." Matsuri menyemangati pacarnya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Dengan menghela nafas bosan, Gaara kemudian maju keatas panggung menghampiri Suigetsu.

"Nah Gaara-san silahkan pilih salah satu kertas disini." Suigetsu mengulurkan guci kaca yang berisi banyak kertas kecil yang digulung.

Mungkin kalau dia adalah Naruto, pasti sekarang ia memasang wajah antusiasnya. Sayangnya dia adalah Sabaku Gaara yang tidak akan pernah mungkin disamakan dengan sahabat karibnya, Naruto. Dengan wajah malas Gaara pun mengambil satu kertas dari dalam guci transparan itu, kemudian menyerahkannya ke Suigetsu.

Sang host membuka kertasnya, setelah itu ia tersenyum lebar.

"Perintahnya adalah 'Kiss the girl you loved'!" setelah Suigetsu mengucapkan perintah itu, teriakan para hadirin pun semakin membahana.

"KYAAAAA..."

"WHOAAAA"

"Huuuu...ayo Ra, cium!" Naruto bahkan heboh berteriak menyemangati Gaara, sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut melihat ulah kekasihnya itu.

Mata para hadirin kini menuju kearah gadis yang tertunduk di dekat minibar, Matsuri, yang memang merupakan kekasih Gaara. Mereka bisa menebak pastilah Gaara mencium Matsuri. Meskipun pria itu terkenal dengan sifat dingin dan tak berperasaan pada wanita. Lagipula logikanya Matsuri 'kan pacarnya.

Gadis yang dipandangi ratusan pasang mata mulai gugup, berkali-kali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan meremas tangannya sendiri karena gemetar, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Selama menjadi pacarnya, Gaara belum pernah sekalipun menciumnya, dan ini adalah kesempatan yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

"CIUM, CIUM, CIUM, CIUM, CIUM, CIUM!" Sorakan para hadirin membahana diseluruh ruangan. Gaara hanya menatap kosong orang-orang dihadapannya.

Siapa yang mau dia cium? Matsuri? Jelas saja, dia kan kekasihnya, memang siapa lagi?

Pria yang memiliki tato Ai di dahi kirinya itu menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Hatinya berkata lain, gadis yang dia cintai itu bukan Matsuri, melainkan Hinata.

DJ-Killer B pun memutarkan lagu untuk memecah ketegangan, lagu milik Justin Bieber berjudul Beauty and A Beat.

_._

_._

_**Show you off, tonight I wanna show you off...**_

_**Cause all I need is a beauty and a beat, who can makes my life complete... **_

.

.

Gaara memejamkan iris biru jadenya untuk sejenak merilekskan pikirannya.

Namun yang ia dapati adalah bayangan 'Hinata yang sedang menggodanya dengan mengedipkan mata lavendernya yang indah, Hinata yang memajukan bibir merahnya memohon untuk dicium, Hinata yang meremas payudara besarnya' Semua itu membangkitkan gairah Gaara yang dulu pernah ia pendam.

'You make me out of my mind' Gaara meggelengkan kepalanya, dan mencoba menghilangkan fantasinya tentang Hinata. Tapi, kemudian...

_._

_._

_**It's all about you...**_

_**When the music makes you move... **_

_**Baby do it like you do...**_

_._

_._

Entah sadar atau tidak, Gaara berjalan dengan mantap menuju ke tempat seseorang, ya seseorang yang selama ini selalu mengisi hatinya.

'**Kiss the girl I loved eh? **

**But the girl I loved doesn't belong to me. **

**Then, I'm going to make that we belong together'**

Gaara berhenti tepat dihadapan wanita itu, ia pandangi wajah ayunya yang merona alami tanpa make up yang berlebihan, benar-benar cantik sempurna.

Pria yang memiliki lingkaran hitam seperti panda itu membelai mesra rambut indigonya yang panjang dan lembut dengan tangan kirinya. Kemudian tangan kanannya merengkuh pipinya yang chubby dihiasi rona merah. Membuat gadis itu menengadah dan hanya memandang Gaara seorang.

Setelah memiringkan kepalanya secara paksa, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Gaara menjilat, melumat dan menyesap bibir mungil wanita yang selalu menggodanya dalam mimpi-mimpi indah dan fantasi-fantasi liarnya. Sudah lama ia mengekang hasrat liarnya pada Hinata, dan kali ini, ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menahannya.

Dengan lihainya, Gaara menelusupkan kedua kakinya diantara kedua paha Hinata. Lalu ia tekan kuat-kuat pinggul Hinata dengan pinggulnya sendiri, sambil meremas mesra pinggul gadis yang dicintainya itu.

Dilain pihak, tubuh Hinata menggeliat kecil. Bagaimana tidak? Bibirnya semakin diremas, selangkangannya disodok olah organ Gaara yang keras dan besar. Sensasi yang diberikan Gaara hanya nafsu. Namun tak dipungkiri bahwa itu memang menggairahkan, dan ia menikmatinya.

_._

_._

_**Body rock...**_

_**Girl, I wanna feel your body rock... **_

_**I can feel your body rock...**_

_._

_._

"Uhmmmhhhh"

Belum cukup, Gaara dengan berani menyentuh dan mengelus mesra seluruh bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif, terus-menerus.

Gaara dengan liar memasukkan lidahnya dengan paksaan kedalam rongga mulut gadis itu dan perlahan menarik tengkuk gadis Hyuuga itu agar semakin merapat kepadanya, menghapus jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Airmata pun mulai menetes dari pipi Hinata. Ia tidak boleh menikmati ini, ini sebuah kesalahan. Gaara adalah milik Matsuri, dan dirinya juga sudah memiliki Naruto.

Bodoh.

.

.

_**She's a real sweet girl of yours, and you know I got a boy, **_

_**details we both forgot to mention.**_

_**And you, I always know where you are...**_

_**And you always know where I am...**_

_**We're taking it way too far...**_

_**But I don't want it to end...**_

_**This kiss is something I can't resist,**_

_**Your lips are undeniable.**_

_**This kiss is something I can't risk,**_

_**Your heart is unreliable.**_

_**Something so sentimental...**_

_**You make so detrimental...**_

_**And I wish it didn't feel like this...**_

_**Cause I don't wanna **__**miss**__** this kiss...**_

.

.

Gaara menjilati air mata yang membasahi mata Hinata, kemudian kembali menyedot bibir ranum itu, seakan tak ada hari esok. Dengan bibir yang masih bertautan Gaara mendesahkan sesuatu di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka.

"Don't worry my love, tonight I make you mine."

Biarlah, biarlah sorakan atau cercaan terus menggema di pendengaran Gaara, ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Entah yang ia lakukan ini baik atau buruk, sekali lagi, ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya memohon pada Kami-sama untuk bisa terus berada dalam posisi ini, bersama gadis yang dicintainya.

.

.

_**Can I get to your soul?  
Can you get to my thoughts?  
Can we promise we won't let go?  
All the things that I need  
All the things that you need  
You can make it feel so real  
Cause you can't deny  
You've blown my mind  
When I touch your body  
I feel I'm losing control **_

_**Cause you can't deny  
You've blown my mind  
When I see you baby, I just don't wanna let you go**_  
_**I need you more than air when I'm not with you  
Please don't ask me why, just kiss me thïs tïme  
My only dream is about you and I**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

END

.

.

From : Rhe Muliya Young with love dedicated for my favorite charas Gaara and Hinata. HAPPY THIRD ANNIVERSARY GAAHINA LOVE PARADE!


End file.
